One shot - Klaroline
by LovelyRosalie
Summary: They promised each other loyalty, even though fate decided to separate them. Caroline perfectly remembered how Tyler told her on Elena's porch "Until we find a way". Unfortunately, the discovery she made, destroyed their relationship forever. What she should do now? Which way should she choose? And who would help her with that? When the night falls, even the worst enemy can become


I don't own The Vampire Diaries! Thank you my beta – VeraDeDiamant!

_They promised each other loyalty, even though fate decided to separate them. Caroline perfectly remembered how Tyler told her on Elena's porch "Until we find a way"._

_Unfortunately, the discovery she made, destroyed their relationship forever. What she should do now? Which way should she choose? And who would help her with that?_

_When the night falls, even the worst enemy can become someone close to you. _

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Everything hurt me, and I felt as if someone staked me with hundreds of small, wood pins. I felt I was neither laying, nor sitting, nor standing on my own two feet. Someone hold me in their arms. Tears came to my eyes and when I lifted my head up, I saw a pair of beautiful, blue-grey eyes, staring at me with concern. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I managed to whisper: "He betrayed me…" Then, there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

I drove already for 4 hours. I was hot, tired and hungry. I didn't want to feed on humans, so I decided that I would go to Orlando, Florida, and then I would eat something. I was still 2 hours away, and I was so close my desired destination.

There was Tyler. I was going to him.

It's been few months since he left. And this day, when we had to say goodbye, we promised each other something. We promised to wait for each other for a year, and then, if we wouldn't find a way to be together again, we would forget about each other.

Currently, the case of Silas was resolved, Bonnie cast a spell, dried him like she did to Klaus previously. Elena took the cure and she was human again. Everything what she felt for Damon was real. Stefan convinced Rebekah to not want to be human again and now they were discovering their feelings. Elijah was gone. Klaus, at the same time, was planning to leave Mystic Falls. Some could even say we became friends, and, knowing how much I miss Tyler, he gave up on his revenge on him.

After two hours of driving, I was already there. I passed a huge sign where it was written: Orlando, Florida. I smiled to myself. I could not be happier, knowing that in a little while I would see my beloved.

I pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of my jeans. There was Tyler's probable address. 'Probable', because Bonnie could not determine it exactly. Still, I was grateful to her for what she did. I certainly would not have found him by myself.

I arrived at the designated street, where there were some small houses. All were white, joined together with a porch. I walked a few steps, and I had a choice of 4 apartments.

None of them had a mailbox or a name. When I was about to knock, I decided that I would just stand outside the door of each one and listen if Tyler was inside. So I stood at the door of the first apartment, and I began to listen. After a while I heard a baby crying, so I just smiled to myself and went to the next door. I immediately regretted it, because there someone was having sex at that moment.

"Seriously, Caroline? You couldn't find any better?" I whispered to myself, and when I wanted to leave, but I heard a girl saying His name.

"Oh.. Tyler. Yes!" She whispered. No, it couldn't be him. It's definitely just a coincidence. I quickly knocked on the door and waited. No one open, so I started to knock again and again. Finally the door opened and I saw a half-naked Tyler.

"Caroline." He whispered softly. So it's true. He cheated on me. And I was so stupid, I thought that somewhere out there he was waiting for me so we could be together again.

"I shouldn't have come. How did you...? No, it doesn't matter. Goodbye Tyler." I said, and started to head towards the car.

"Caroline, this is not what you think. Wait a minute. We need to talk!" He called me, but I didn't listen. With as much dignity I could muster, I got in the car and drove away. I didn't even look into my rear mirror, I didn't want to see him.

* * *

I was driving, not looking at the road, not looking at the counter. I didn't care for anything now. Everything what interested me right now was just where I was exactly, because I planned to stop at a bar and get a good drink.

Plate, which I just drove past, indicated that in a little while I would get to Waycross.

"Good," I said to myself. "I'll be able to get a drink."

It was already dark, and I didn't see that in the front of my speeding car got an animal. I tried to stop, but it didn't work. I felt that my car rolling out of the way. I didn't use my seatbelt, and I hit hard in my head. After a while, the something stopped my car stopped, except for it was a tree. Windows were shattered and, to my misfortune, a branch of a bush cut into my arm. I tried to pull it out, but I didn't have the strength to do that. I jerked my arm, but it was even worse. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I didn't want to die there. At least, not so slowly. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes, and I felt as I was falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Everything hurt me, and I felt as if someone staked me with hundreds of small, wood pins. I felt I was neither laying, nor sitting, nor standing on my own two feet. Someone hold me in their arms. Tears came to my eyes and when I lifted my head up, I saw a pair of beautiful, blue-grey eyes, staring at me with concern. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I managed to whisper: "He betrayed me…" Then, there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

I felt a slight jolt and I woke up. _Where am I?_, I thought. I opened my eyes and realized that I was in the car. And it wasn't _my_ car. When I wanted to raise my hand to my face, I realized that I was covered with something. It was a jacket. Men's jacket. It's smelled familiar. Like Klaus. I turned my head toward the driver's seat, and I saw him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked calmly.

"What am I doing here?" I looked at him questioningly. "How did you find me?"

"I wasn't looking for _you_, love." I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "You were lucky that I just drove that way."

"Where are we now?"

"I drop you off to Mystic Falls." He answered. "And then I move on."

"Move on? And where were you going?" I asked. Honestly I didn't want to go home. I felt the vibration of the phone in my pocket. _It__ still works after the accident_, I thought. I saw several text messages from Tyler and a few missed calls. I had no intention of reading it, much less talking to him. I put the phone back into pocket.

"I am going to Jacksonville. For a vacation." Klaus replied. I wanted to say something, but he quickly added. "Trouble in paradise?"

"What?" I asked, confused, thinking about the question that I wanted to ask him.

"I ask about Tyler. When you were asleep, your phone was constantly ringing. Besides, when I found you in the night and pulled out of your car, you said, 'He betrayed me.'" He said stoically. I was surprised, whenever we talked about Tyler, he was nervous.

"It's all right." I answered quickly. I didn't want to talk about it, not with Klaus.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Did Tyler betray you?"

I didn't answer this question. I was simply ashamed. And I had another question for Klaus.

"Where are we?"

"Almost in Georgia." He replied without looking at me.

"Ok, drop me off in Georgia." I said quietly. He looked at me, surprised.

"Why? I said I'll take you home."

"But I'm not going home. I don't want to..." And after a while, I added silently. "I need time to think."

Klaus smiled for the first time since I woke up.

"What?" I asked him intrigued.

"You want to spend time in Georgia? Alone?" He asked with a laugh. "What will you have there, except for boredom, love?"

"And where should I go, in your opinion?"

"Come with me to Jacksonville. I have a house there. You could rest, get stronger and go home." He answered me now with a straight face.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Klaus?" I asked, surprised.

"Because I know how it feels to be betrayed." He replied. I looked at him and wondered if he said that about me, or maybe someone else made him suffer. I sighed and nodded in confirmation. I decided to go with him. I had nothing to lose.

At the next intersection Klaus turned the car. We drove to Jacksonville together. It was weird.

* * *

Thank you very much!


End file.
